


Dancing in the Dark

by caraxyz (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Pregnancy, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3am, and you think there are slow dancing burglars in your kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is my first fic and its really lame and really cheesy and really short but i guess i kind of wanted to try and post something to this site. constructive criticism will help me greatly thank you.

You’re not sure what time it is, but it’s way too fucking early for you to open your damn eyes and get out of bed. But **someone** is blasting cheesy music in the kitchen, and at the moment, if it’s burglars, you don’t give a shit. You open your eyes just a tiny bit, attempting to check the time on the clock resting only a few feet away from you. Luckily enough, the light burns your retinas, and you’re just able to tell that it’s 3am. Jesus fucking Christ. You grumble loudly to yourself, and turn around, going to curl up to your wife. But you only end up cuddling to the air, an empty spot where Terezi would usually be sleeping. You shoot your eyes open when you realize she’s not there, and if there are burglars, you suddenly do give a shit. A lot of shits.

 

You stumble out of bed, tripping over the dirty clothes a little, making you ram yourself into the wall. “Fuck!” You shout out, and shake your head, before you quickly run out into the kitchen, hoping to god that she’s okay.

 

And she is. You run to the kitchen, but quickly stop in your tracks, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She’s in the kitchen, playing soft, cheesy music through the radio, moving around. One hand on her pregnant stomach, the other held up in the air as if she was dancing. You think that’s what she’s doing. Dancing with her baby. There’s a small smile on her face, as she keeps her head down, staring at her stomach. The sight makes you want to cry a little.

                                                                                     

Coming to the realization that there are no burglars, you slowly walk over to her. You don’t want to disturb the peace, so you stay silent, your steps as soft as possible. Her eyes are closed, and, as slowly as you can, you take her hand into yours, the other on her waist. You notice her smile a little wider, but she keeps her eyes closed, as you try to get into time with her dancing. It comes quickly, and before you know it, you’re slow dancing with each other, neither of you saying a word.

 

She soon moves a little closer, resting her head on your shoulder. You kiss the top of her head, smiling a bit yourself. It’s peaceful, quiet, and cheesy as hell, but you love it. You never really get to see this side of Terezi, since she’s always so fun and adventurous, and this side of her never really gets to come out, but you love whenever it does.

 

After a few minutes, you whisper a soft, “I love you…” It takes her a while to reply, but you hear a faint, “I love you too..” which makes you smile even wider. You go on like that for ages, slowly dancing in the peace and quiet, and in that moment you realize how happy you are to spend the rest of your life with this girl.


End file.
